Rise of the Super Turtles: How it all begins
by SilverWings00
Summary: What if the four turtles got super powers? How do they react to this new change in their lives? "The Kraang has developed that which is called a new mutagen" and the four brothers were out on a mission to check it out, prevent them from hurting any people, and to destroy the mutagen. So far, the fight was not looking good. Then, it took a turn for the worst...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own TMNT. This is my first fanfiction so please let me know how it is!_

A New Mutation Part 1

"Come on!" Leonardo yelled. "Fall back". The Kraang had developed a new mutagen and the four brothers were out on a mission to check it out, prevent them from hurting any people, and to destroy the mutagen. So far, the fight was not looking good and had taken a turn for the worst.

"Donnie, hurry up and disable the computer and the lasers!" Raphael yelled to Donatello as he dodged a near-by laser shot. "I'm doing my best!" Donnie yelled back to him. "Why do they always pressure me when I'm trying to work" Donnie muttered to himself. Finally Donatello shut the defense system down. "There finished, I just need to finish decoding this and then we're go to goAhhhhhh!"

* * *

The next thing Donnie knew he was thrown into the air. With a blur, he collided head first with the purple, new mutagen. As he hit the mutagen tanks, spots danced before his eyes for a moment and he almost passed out from the impact, then there was a loud crack. The tanks had cracked from the impact of the tall turtle and start to crack.

Another bolt from the Kraang shot past Donnie and hit the tanks. Boom! The tanks exploded and mutagen was sent flying out. "Duck!" Leo yelled in alarm. Trying not to faint the tall, purple-masked turtle failed to hear this. Mutagen landed everywhere on him. The next thing Donnie knew was severe burning sensation. Donnie saw Mikey calling his name but didn't understand what he was saying. Then everything started to tilt sideways and finally he knew nothing more.

* * *

 ** _Silverwings00: That's for the first chapter! '_** _A girl with long silver hair and silvery wings on her back walks in' **I hope your enjoyin...  
Leo: Why did you add the lasers? I thought we agreed no lasers!  
Silverwings00: Come on Leo, don't be a party pooper. Besides, you know that it need some 'jazz' to it.  
Raph: Yeah Fearless. Oh and Silverwings00, don't forget to add some footbots and Fishface and...  
Silverwings00: I'm not adding that until later! No spoilers Raph!  
Mikey: Don't forget! There is also going to be...  
Silverwings00: NO SPOILERS!  
Due to Raph and Mikey not being able to keep their mouths shut, (Hey!) we'll have to cut this short! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Mutation Part 2

 _Leo watched as Donnie went sailing into the opened mutagen tanks. "Donnie!" the other three fighting turtles cried._

* * *

Mikey dashed over to the mutagen covered turtle. "Raph, help me cover Mikey and Donnie!" Leo shouted over the blasts of Kraang lasers. "Mikey, how's Donnie?" "I dunno, but he doesn't look good… _Whoa!_ "

Leo turned to find Mikey in the mutagen as well. " _Mikey!_ Great, now there's two of us down. Raph, we need to fall back!" Leo called to his brother. "What? I didn't come all this way just to run away from a fight." Raph retorted. "Fine, call it a tactical retreat. We need to go now! You grab Donnie, I'll get Mikey." Raph kicked a stack of crates over, knocking the rest of Kraang off their feet. "Okay, that won't stall them for long. Let's meet April and the Shellrazer at the rendezvous point," he said as reached to grab Donnie.

Leo touch the mutagen with a finger and winced in pain, "Ouch that stuff burns! We better hurry, Raph!" Leo helped Mikey up, who was mumbling "…feel like melty cheese on pizza." Leo replied "Don't worry we'll get you home…"

* * *

The turtles raced to the alley where the Shellrazer was parked. The doors flung open as April said "Hurry guys, get in!" They leaped in as the Kraang started after them. April shift the gear and raced out of sight. Leo sighed as he collapsed into Donnie's station. Mikey slowly opened his eyes and started to get up off the floor. "What happen? I remember slipping into the pile of mutagen and then I guess I blacked out…" Mikey started to shake off the mutagen all over him. Mutagen splattered Leo and Raph. "Ahh! _Mikey!_ " Raph shouted, "You got even more of that purple gunk all over me." Raph started to shake his hands off when Leo said "Wait! We should probably get a sample of this stuff. Maybe Donnie can cook up an antidote or something. Is there something we can put this in, like a tube or bag?" "Here" Raph said wiping his forehead as he passed a vile from Donnie first aid kit. "Guys, I don't feel so great..."Mikey started but then started to sway. Then the next moment, Mikey was collapsed in a heap onto the floor again. "Well Mikey is out again..." Raph told Leo. Leo checked for Kraang by looking through the screens of Donnie's consoles and saw the coast clear. "We're good to go April. Let's hurry back to the Lair." Leo rubbed his hands and thought " _Argghh, my hands feel itchy...maybe Donnie has something when we get to the Lair or maybe some lotion would help._ " Then Leo broke out of his thoughts as April replied "Okay Leo, oh and Master Splinter said that he would be out for the night. So there won't be any training..."

April looked back at them and said "What happened in there? Mikey and Donnie are unconscious and you both look like your about to pass out." "I don't know, maybe it's because of the mutagen that was splashed on us. And Donnie is out cold because of that and he got a good knock on the head. I think he might be out for a while." Leo explained to April looking at Raph. By now Raph was shaking and shivering and complained "Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" April just looked at him. "Raph, it's the middle of July, how can you be freezing?" Leo felt Raph's forehead and pulled his hand back quickly. "Raph, you're burning up! We need to get you home now!" he exclaimed and look down at his hands which were covered in gooey mutagen, "and possibility wash this stuff off because is starting to feel really gross...and before it does any more damage," he added.  
"You had me at when you got splashed by mutagen!" April exclaimed. "Hang on guys, next stop, the Lair." Then she shifted the vehicle into overdrive and sped towards the lair.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings00: Hope everyone likes thi...  
Casey: Okay, the party is here!  
Silverwings00: Casey, you're not suppose to be here until the next couple chapters!  
Casey: So what? Casey Jones is comin' when he wants and he wants to n...  
Silverwings00: No he ain't, so go away!  
Casey: But I...  
SilverWings00: GET OUT!  
Due to a certain person named Casey Jones having ears like stone, we'll have to cut this short! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3 In Which The Team Make Changes

Chapter 3: In Which The Team Makes Surprising Changes

Back in the lair, Mikey was awake and rubbing lotion on his arms. "Come on Mikey, you look fine and you really don't have any burns." Raph said to him in an annoyed tone. "I don't know Raph" said Leo, looking concerned,"that mutagen really burned when I touched it. And I don't think it felt any better all over Mikey and Donnie."

"Speaking of Donnie, is he awake yet?" Mikey babbled "I'm hoping he has something for me to put on my arms, maybe my legs, and well pretty much everywhere else too. Wait...where is he?" Leo spoke up and said "He's still in the Shellrazer. Raph, help me grab him. Raph?" Leo looked around around and found him past out on the floor. Leo walked over and felt Raph's head once more. It was burning! Leo rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some ice for Raph while calling to April "Could Mikey and you get Donnie out of the Shellrazer if he's not awake yet? I gotta get Raph to bed, he's burning up!"" Sure, Leo. Come on Mikey, let's go take care of Donnie."

Mikey groaned as he got up. Slowly they dragged an unconscious Donatello out into the Lair's living room. They slowly dropped him onto the sofa. "Wow, he's a lot lighter than he looks." Mikey said, then went back to rubbing his arms harder than ever. April looked at him and said "Uh, maybe you shouldn't rub your arms that hard? It looks like your rubbing some of the green off you." "I can't help it, there's this burning on my skin on like everywhere. Nothing is helping..." he replied. April thought hard and said "It must be the mutagen that you slipped into when you tried to grab Donnie out. It must be having some effect on you." Mikey stared and said happily "Wow, you're like a genius on mutagen!" Then he started to rub on the floor. "Here maybe some ice will do the trick..." She said as she got up. Then she made her way in the kitchen, leaving Mikey. However, she failed to notice that Mikey was looking a little less like a turtle.

(This is the line break!)

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Raph's room, Leo's job was not any easier. Raph had finally come around but was still burning up. "If Raph has a fever, he certainly isn't showing any signs of it." Leo thought to himself and he tried his best to pin Raph to his bed. So far it looked like Raph was winning. Finally as Leo grabbed Raph's arm once more, he quickly jerked his hand back wincing in pain. " _OW!_ " Leo shouted. "You _burned_ me!" Raph quickly stop thrashing around and said "What? How is that possible? I know I was feeling hot but not this hot!" Leo grabbed some of the remaining ice he brought up with him and started to cold off his burned hand. Raph looked in surprise when he saw the red burn mark on his brother's hand. "That's not possible!" Leo thought for a moment, then said to Raph handing him the remaining bag of ice "Here, hold this...". Raph held it in his hand for a moment expecting nothing then suddenly the ice melted, as if it had touched a hot stove. Raph stared in utter surprise and with loss of words.

(Line Break)

* * *

April walked back into the living room with the ice as she said "Hey Mikey, I got the ice...Wha!?" She froze in surprise as she saw the orange masked turtle was now only half a mutant turtle while his lower half resembled...red strawberry jello. "Uh Mikey, why do you look like a dessert?" She said in a somewhat shaky voice. Mikey replied "I don't know, but I taste awesome!" And he started to lick his toes. "Eww, don't do that Mikey." April said in disgust. "Why? I taste so good!" Mikey whined but slowly put his foot back down, with a sad look on his face. "Here maybe Casey can pick something up on the way to the Lair." Mikey brighten up. "Oh, maybe pizza? Pretty please be pizza!" he begged. "Sure why not, pizza for dinner." April replied in defeat. She looked up as she heard Leo and Raph come down from the bedrooms. "Oh good, Raph is feeling better. Maybe they will know what to do about dessert problem, Mikey." she said to him.  
"I don't know, I like being related to Ice cream Kitty!" he replied excitedly.

(Here's the evil line break!)

* * *

Leo and Raph stared in surprise. "Maybe this is all because of the mutagen that we got splatter with..." Leo said. "You got splatter, I got splashed..." Raph grumbled. Leo gasped. "What fearless?" Raph demanded. "I just realized, if the mutagen is just now starting to have effects on all of us, what is doing to Mikey and Donnie? They got way more than we did!" Leo explained. Raph asked "Do you think we should..." They met each others eyes, then automatically answered "Yeah,". They quickly rushed to the stairs...

(Hi, I'm a little line break!)

* * *

Leo and Raph nearly fell over each other when they reached the living room. Correction, only Raph fell down; Leo fell up. "Ahh!" Leo said as he went sailing up towards the ceiling. "Leo, you're stuck on the ceiling!" laughed Mikey. "And Mikey, you look like a bowl of jello." Raph said. "And looks like the mutagen made you ugly, oh wait, you always looked like that." Mikey joked. Raph growled in angry; as he did, his entire body lit up in red flames. Everyone froze in shock...

 ** _Silverwings00: That's it for this chapter! If you have any ideas you'd like me to do, just let me know!  
Mikey: Oh, Oh, I have an idea!  
Silverwings00: No Mkey, I am NOT adding squirrells with lasers. Besides, I did lasers in the first chapter.  
Mikey (with pouting face): Aww...  
Silverwings00: Fine, I'll think about it...  
Mikey: Yeah! Works every times!  
Silverwings00: Mikey!  
Due to Mikey using me, I'll have to cut this short. Bye for now!_**


	4. Chapter 4: In which Raph burns the Lair

Everybody stood in silence and utter surprise when April broke the silence. "Um, why is Raph on fire?" "Yeah, and how are you doing that Leo!?" Mikey shouted. "That is so cool!" "I don't know and yet better question that goes along with the previous question, why are you looking more and more like jello than a turtle?" Mikey gasped as he looked down. Slowly his upper shell and shoulders were morphing into the red substance.

"Uh guys, could we focus on the guy that is ON FIRE!" Raph yelled in a panic. Quickly shaking his hand, he tried to put the flames out only to make them brighter. "Ahh!" he yelled in more panic and dashed around the lair. April followed trying to throw a bucket of sewer water over him, only to miss, and hit Mikey instead. "Eww," He said in reply "Now I'm a very wet glob of jello." "Well, that's better than being stuck on the ceiling!" Leo complained as he struggled to reach the floor. "I can't get down!" Finally, Leo sighed in defeat. "This looks like it's going to be a long night" he thought.

* * *

One Hour Later

April was exhausted, Leo was still stuck on the ceiling, Raph had set his practice dummy, the T.V, Donatello's Bo staff, and the kitchen a blaze, and Mikey was now a pile of wet, melted jello. "Raph, you melted me!" Mikey whined, "Now I am gooey and wet! I am tired of being like this, I wanna be a turtle again!" "Well, maybe Donnie can think of a way...oh right, he is still unconscious." April faltered. Mikey wiggled across the floor, trying to move, but it was in vain. Admitting defeat, Mikey said "I want to be a turtle again!" Suddenly with a loud bubble, Mikey morphed back to his normal self. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," Raph said.

Raph had finally stopped running frantically through the lair, however his head and hands still were flaming. "Wait, Mikey what were you thinking of when you said you wanted to go back to being a turtle again?" Leo asked. Mikey thought for a moment, then replied "I dunno, I just had this feeling and well I guess I just thought "ninja turtle" for a moment there." "A feeling?" Leo said. Slowly he closed his eyes and concentrated. Then his hands started to glow a bright blue. Then without warning, Leo fell to the ground. "Oof" Mikey replied as Leo landed on him. Raph smirked and said "Nice landing spot fearless!" Leo got up and brushed himself off. "Well at least my feet are once again on the ground!" Leo said quickly. Mikey remained on the ground, slightly plastered to the ground after Leo's landing. "Did you have to fall on me?" Mikey said, groaning. "I feel like turtle paste now…" Raph rolled his eyes as he said "Always complaining. Now that fearless and brainless are taken care of, how do we put me out!?"

As he finished his last word, foul, creamy foam hit him. Spitting out foam, Raph yelled "Mikey!" "Don't look at me! That was way to direct to be me." A little bit surprised, Raph turned to see April with the fire extinguisher. She quickly looked at him apologetically and said "Sorry Raph, I didn't want to try water again, in case I missed." Mikey burst out laughing. Seeing this, Raph growled in anger. "Why you little…!"  
While yelling with anger, flames ignited from his hands and the top of his head. Raph took no notice of this until Leo spoke up saying "Um Raph, you're on fire... again." Raph yell in realization and started shaking his hands, trying to put the flames out.

As Raph took off running throughout the Lair once more, Leo thought about it for a minute. "All these weird things have been happening to us." "Yeah," April responded back "It all started when we were heading back towards the lair." "After that mission took a wrong turn, we were all exposed to the mutagen there. It's that new weird mutagen that the Kraang developed that is doing this! That's what caused us to have these weird powers." "Wait," April broke in, "If it made you all get powers, then what about Donnie? He's just been lying unconscious, and should I say, for quite some time now. I'm starting to get a little worried." "Me too April, I…" He broke off as Raph continued to yell throughout the lair. "Raph!" Leo yelled to him. "Urgh, we need to think of a way to wake up Donnie" Leo paused then added "and have him find a way for Raph to control his flaming temper. That might be what his fire is controlled by." April chuckled as she said quietly "I always knew that he was a "hot head". Leo laughed softly at this and thought for a moment for ways that might wake Donatello up.

"Hey guys!" Mikey said as he emerged from the safety of his hiding spot, "I think I know what might wake Big D up." Leo sighed as he asked "What, Mikey?" Mikey smiled as he said "Pizza! It always works!" Leo thought for a moment as he said "That is a good idea and it might work. We know it works on you and sometimes Raphael. It wouldn't hurt to try, go grab Raph's last slice of pepperoni on the table, Mikey." Mikey suddenly became very interested in his feet. "Uh Mikey, where's my pizza?" Raph asked as he came back into the room again. "Well," Mikey started "I got hungry as we left to go on the mission, so…" Raph roared "Mikey!" And he continued his chase for Mikey. April sensing that this could end badly (most likely for Mikey) quickly said to the very angry turtle "I called Casey and asked him to bring a couple pizzas over though." Raph paused his chase as he asked "What kinds?" "Meat lovers and Hawaiian" she answered to him. Raph relaxed and said "Okay I'm game…" and threw himself onto the couch next to Leo. As he did, the flames slowly flickered out. "What if this doesn't work?" April asked as she put her t-phone back in her pocket. Leo turned to her with a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure. Let's just hope that this works…" he responded quietly.

 ** _Silverwings00: Sorry for the delay, though next chapter will be up soon! Thank you for your responses! If you have any ideas that you want me to use in this series, just let me know!  
Mikey: 0-0  
Silverwings00: For goodness sake, NO!  
Mikey: Why not? :(  
Silverwings00: Because that is just gross! Besides, who puts jean beans, anchovies, and jalapenos, all together, on the same pizza?  
Mikey: I do!  
Silverwings00: Whatever...I am still going to use REGULAR pizza toppings.  
Mikey: But...  
Silverwings00: Case closed Mikey!  
Due to Mikey not wanting to eat something normal, we'll have to cut this short. Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In which Casey is surprised and wonders if he is dreaming**

 _Previously_

 _"What if this doesn't work?" April asked as she put her t-phone back in her pocket. Leo turned to her with a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure. Let's just hope that this works…" he responded quietly._

* * *

As they were all waiting for Casey and the pizzas, Mikey was playing with ice cream kitty, who was doing the licking instead when Mikey suddenly said cheerfully "We could always use some of Donnie's sciency stuff in his lab to wake him up!" Raph looked at him like he had water ballooned him. "Are you out of you mind?! Only Donnie knows how to handle most of those things in there!" "Yeah, let's leave Donnie's lab alone," Leo said calmly "Remember last time you went in there? I'm still finding burned sludge and black slime everywhere."

Mikey shrugged and replied "Eh, it wasn't that bad…" Leo shook his head. "Mikey, Donnie was so mad at you, even I was scared!" Raph snapped. "Donnie's lab is off limits until he is woken up." Mikey laughed "You were only scared because Donnie was threatening you with a cockroach." Raph growled and said as his hands covered with flames once more "I'll show you scared!" and dove for Mikey.

Mikey seeing this coming, immediately dodged the attempt. Missing Mikey, Raph landed into the sewer water that was behind the orange-masked turtle. Leo seeing this turned and said to his annoying baby brother "Mikey, I'll give you one good piece of advice that will help you and might enable you to live a little longer." "What?" Mikey asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Run." Leo said simply. Mikey turned to see Raph climbing out of the pool. "You are so dead turtle." He said with water dripping from him, eyes burning with fury. With a small squeak, Mikey dashed into the dark hall and disappeared into his room.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out from the front. "What's up?" "In here Casey, you got the pizza?" Raph called out to the voice. "Yep, I got the chow you asked for Red." it called back to them. "Hawaiian and Meat lover..."Casey said as he walked in, then stopped in surprise "What happened here? The foot clan invaded and you didn't invite me!?" Casey stood slightly stunned by the half burned lair. Leo sighed as he looked towards the unconscious Donatello on the sofa "It's a long story," he explained. Casey laughed as he saw Donnie on the sofa as well "Brainiac finally knock himself out with one of his experiments?" "Yeah, quite literally too." Raph answered. "We're hoping that the pizza will revive him. It works with Mikey and me."

Casey looked puzzled. "Why? What happened on that recon mission you guys planned?" Casey asked them. "Well, we discovered that the Kraang had developed a new mutagen entirely." Casey's eyes grew wide. "A _different_ mutagen?" he said with surprise in his voice. "Yeah, we decided to sabotage their new mutagen supply and erase their work, because whatever they have planned cannot be good. Anyway, they had that place locked up tighter than we thought and before Donnie could finish,, he was zapped by one of their lasers and threw into the mutagen canisters. Donnie and the rest of us were somehow exposed to the stuff. We need Don to analyze the new mutagen and find out what effects it had on us."

"You guys were exposed to the new mutagen!? How come you don't look, you know, different?" Casey gestured towards them. "It is a different kind of mutagen after all. It affected us in a different way." Leo said calmly. Then Leo held his hand up towards Casey and focused on him. Slowly Casey rose off the ground. "Whaaaa!" Casey yelled as his feet left the ground. "How are you doing that?" Casey said in disbelief. "It just happened. Different things are happening to all of us." Leo explained to the shocked teen as he lowered him back to the ground. "Well April wasn't affected, but Donnie got full blast of it." he added. Raph said "I don't know about you but I"m getting a little bit worried. Donnie getting full blast of the mutagen and he hasn't shown the slightest bit of powers or waking up yet." "Yeah, we should try to arouse him now." April said.

* * *

Mikey jumped out from his room and said quickly "I'll wake him!" and quickly snagged a pizza slice from Casey, who was still holding the hot pizzas. Slowly, Mikey waved the slice he stole in front of Donatello's face. "Don't worry guys," Mikey assured them. "This always works!" "Famous last words..."Raph muttered. "Well, its only worked on you and sometimes Raph." corrected Raph. Continuing to wave the pizza in Donnie's face, Mikey started to get bored again. "Guys," Mikey whined to his older brothers, "It is not working, we need Plan B!" "Do we have a plan B?" Raph asked to the others. Mikey shoved the slice into his mouth after the failed wake up attempt, and said "How could anyone not want a slice of pizza?" "Well, that was a bust." April said and sat next to Donnie.

Then April's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, maybe I can try and wake him. Last time, I manage to reach your minds when I was trying to wake you up from the Dream Beavers. Maybe it will wake him this time since he's not being control or anything like that..." She explained to them. Leo nodded in agreement "You might be right, I say go for it" he said. Casey frowned "Hey we could always try...well, you know..." "You're not worried, are you?" Raph teased. "No!" Casey said quickly "April, do it!" April placed her hands on each side of Donatello's head. "Hopefully this works" she thought to herself. And slowly she focused herself into his mind.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings00:**_ _**This story is getting sweet and awesome! Hope you all are likin...  
Raph: Why did Mikey have to steal MY pizza!?  
Mikey: Because Leo's had (shudders) **_**plain cheese** _ **...  
Silverwings00: Plain cheese is actually really good...(mutters)...compared to some toppings like jean bean, anchovy, and jalapenos.  
Mikey (yells): I heard you! Don't mess with my topping!  
Silverwings00 (wide eyes): Uh...(quickly runs)  
Mikey: I'LLL FIND YOU!  
DUE TO MIKEY GOING NUTS, WE"LL HAVE TO CUT THIS SHORTTTT,  
Mikey (runs after her): You're not going anywhere!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

ST6- In which April explores the depths of Donatello's mind and dreams

April found herself slowly shifting from her own mind into the genius turtle's unconscious brain. As she focused her mind, she found that his mind was steaming with memories, ideas for inventions, and secrets untold. As she noticed these, she approached them until she pulled back and moved on. Whatever secret that this was, she thought to herself, Donnie will be the one to tell, not by force though. She continued searching until she found his consciousness.  
She saw that it was in a dream state. She sighed "Well hopefully I can still wake him easily," she said to herself. Then she closed her eyes and walked into his dream.

When April opened her eyes, she found herself in the living room of the farm house they had stayed at to recover. She looked around and then heard voices outside. Carefully using her ninja skills she was taught, she crept up closely without being seen and listened to what was going on.

* * *

"Are you sure that mutagen medicine you made will help me heal faster, Donnie?" she heard Leo say "I think that it is only making things worse than they already are!" "Leo, you need to rest as well" Donnie said in response "If you don't, then your leg will only get…" Raph interrupted him. "He doesn't need rest and he sure doesn't need you!" Raph said in an angry tone. "It's all your fault that Leo is this way! If you would have listen to him in the first place, none of this would have happened!"  
"Yeah," Mikey shouted "This is your fault that Master Splinter is gone too! You don't know anything!" Leo looked at Donnie saying "Only a true ninja and brother would care!" he said meanly to him "You are not our brother!" The three continue chatting this and started after Donnie, who was looking hurt and afraid. Donnie slowly starting stepping back away from them.

April watched in horror and thought "That's awful! They would never do that to Donnie" She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Casey and herself approach Donnie from the other side, stopping him from running away. "I hate you Donnie!" She saw herself say to him "My dad got mutated again and you did nothing to help him!" Donnie stuttered as he tried to explain that he was working on a cure. "Save your pathetic excuses, lizard freak!" she saw herself yell "I'll always love Casey more than you any day!" Then the dream April cuddled up closely to Casey and slowly kissed him on the cheek. "No…"Donnie whispered sadly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Then Donnie dashed into the forest without turning back.

* * *

April took a step back, trying to process what she just saw. Then remembering that this was Donnie's dream, she focused her thoughts in attempt to send a message to him. She wanted to wake him from this horrid nightmare of a dream, take him away from this. She realized what she was thinking and shook her head a bit. "No, Donnie is just a friend," She said to herself "well, a really _dear_ friend." She focused herself in the forest to find Donnie. As she did, she found herself now behind Donatello. "Donnie," she said to him, "I do like you, as a dear friend" Donnie lifted his head a bit. April continued "This is all a bad dream, please wake up, we need you." Then "I need you" slipped from her mouth. Then realizing what she had just said, she turned red and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Donnie finally stood up and said "Thank you April" Then she found herself being thrust from his mind.

* * *

When she came to, she found herself back in the Lair laying on the floor with concerned faces looking down at her. "What happened?" April said, rubbing her head as she got up. "You looked like you were in a trace of some sort" Casey started "But then you just sorta fell over." "I think Donnie _pushed_ me out of his mind," April said. "Because I felt a big push and now I can't get into his mind at all." On the sofa, Donnie stirred. " Hey look guys, I think he's waking up" Mikey said noticing this. "Finally..." Raph said. "Donnie, can you hear me? Wake up!" Leo said to the unconscious turtle. Suddenly Leo felt a big thrust and was slammed into the wall. "Ow!" Leo replied. "What's happening?" Mikey panicked. Then he too was sent flying by the invisible force. Raph alarmed by this dove behind the couch. "Okay you! Show yourself!" Casey yelled to no one in particular. Casey was then lifted off his feet and then felt something tightly around his neck. "Ahhh!" Casey screamed. April looked around wide-eye. Then she felt like she knew what was causing all this chaos. "Donnie, please get up..." she whispered into Donnie's ear. Then Casey was finally dropped, landing on Raphael. "Come on!" Raph complained.

Slowly Donnie opened his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Silverwings00: Cliffhanger! Well, t_ _hat's it for Chapter 6. Don't worry though, I'll...  
Casey: Why did you do that?  
Silverwings00: Do what exactly?  
Casey: You know what I mean! April is my girl! That gap-tooth reptile can't have her!  
Silverwings00: Oh, that again. I told you already, I am not setting you and her up. It is strictly Apritello in this story.  
Casey (evil cackle): Not if I have anything to say about it!  
Silverwings00: N-now Casey, let's not do anything hasty!  
Casey: ARHHHH! (chases after Silverwings00)  
Silverwings00: Ahhh! Leo, someone, there's a maniac on the loose! (runs off)  
Leo (walks in): Due to a Toothless Maniac chasing Silverwings00 with a...what? A hockey stick?... Oh, well we'll have to cut this short. Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Suddenly Leo felt a big thrust and was slammed into the wall. "Ow!" Leo replied. "What's happening?" Mikey panicked. Then he too was sent flying by the invisible force. Raph alarmed by this dove behind the couch. "Okay you! Show yourself!" Casey yelled to no one in particular. Casey was then lifted off his feet and then felt something tightly around his neck. "Ahhh!" Casey screamed. April looked around wide-eye. Then she felt like she knew what was causing all this chaos. "Donnie, please get up..." she whispered into Donnie's ear. Then Casey was finally dropped, landing on Raphael. "Come on!" Raph complained._

 _Slowly Donnie opened his eyes._

* * *

Slowly Donnie opened his eyes. Leo, Raph, Casey, and Mikey were all in a heap from Leo and Casey landing on them. Groaning and rubbing his head, Donnie sat up sluggishly and spoke "What happened? And why are you guys dog-piled on each other?" They all looked at each other and quickly detangled themselves.  
April spoke to Donnie saying "Are you okay Donnie? You were out cold for a while." Donnie replied "I don't know; I have this huge headache and its not helping that Mikey keeps yelling 'pizza' every few seconds." Leo looked at Mikey who was for a change not saying anything at the moment and then looked at Donnie worriedly. "Uh Don, Mikey isn't saying anything." He said. "I think that the mutagen might have warped his brain!" Raph said. Donnie glared at Raph and replied to the hot-head "I am not crazy and I am not as dumb as Mikey now!" Raph looked startled and yelled "How did you know that I was thinking that!?" Donnie jumped up off the couch as he gasped in surprise, "Why are you even thinking about that?" Donnie yelled at Raph. As Leo watched this, he thought "If I didn't know better, I'd say its as if Donnie is reading our minds."

* * *

"What? I'm reading your minds?" Donnie yelled in surprise as he received this. As Donnie said this, Raph was thrust into the T.V. "AHH!" Raph yelled as he slammed into the now really demolished object. "Yep, and it seems you might have telepathy." Leo observed the demolition. "Ughh," Donnie said grabbing his head; the pizza which was now on the floor was sent sailing right into Casey's face. Splat! "Eww, you did that on purpose!" Casey fumed as he peeled the pizzas off his face. Donnie glared at him and snapped "No I didn't!" as he sat down again, still holding his head. "My head is killing me right now..." Then Donnie's eyes started to glow light blue. "Ahh," Donnie started to panic "Hit the deck!" Mikey yelled as he dove behind April. Everyone except Donnie, took a cautious step back away from the glowing-eyed turtle. Donnie, who was starting to panic a bit, unconsciously started to lift everyone around him once more. "Whoa-ah!" they said as they felt themselves being lifted up and spun around, like a mini tornado. Leo looked to Raph and said "Donnie's must be losing control, we need to find a way to calm him down!" "Yeah" Raph agreed "before he trashes the lair."

"Uh Raph," Mikey spoke up "You kind of already did that..." Raph growled and his hands set aflame once more as he tried to grab Mikey. "Whoa" Mikey said as he ducked in surprise narrowly missing the flaming turtle's clutches. "Guys focus!" Leo snapped to the quarreling turtles. "Leo is right" Casey said looking a little green and nauseous, "so whatever you do, do it fast! Now, because I feel like I'm going to..." Casey broke off as he put his hand to his mouth. Mikey laughed as he said " Wow, I didn't know humans could turn green like that!"

"I might be able to help" April shouted to Leo as it got even windier. "Donnie" April shouted. "You need to stop!" "April!" Donnie looked up still in wide-eye panic as his eyes continued to glow. "I don't know! I can't control..." "Yes you can!" April shouted back to him. "Just pause and focus your mind! Relax!" Donnie nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Then suddenly a flash of energy was sent from Donnie and the threes turtles, April, and a very green Casey Jones were sent flying. Leo, thinking fast, focused his newly found ability and caught himself and April before landing on the sharp remains of the T.V. Mikey was sent flying in the closet and Raph and Casey were dropped into the sewer water pool. "Whoa!" April said as Leo grabbed her and lowered themselves back onto the floor, "Looks like you're getting the hang of your powers Leo!" She said to him. "A good thing too..." Leo replied back.

"Sorry..." Donnie apologized, "I...wait, did you say that Leo has powers as well?"he questioned with a puzzled look. "Yeah," April said to Donnie, "We were all exposed to the new mutagen the kraang had developed," Leo inputted. "Hmm" Donnie said, "what kind of symptoms do you all have?" "Well, Mikey said that he had itchy burning skin," April started. "And Raph past out after having a really bad fever."  
"Ok," Donnie said, "What about you?" "My hands were just really tingly or itchy or something..." "What about you Raph?" Donnie asked as he turned to the turtle who was currently helping Casey out of the sludge. Raph turned towards Donnie, accidently dropping Casey back into the pool _(Splash! "Hey!")_ and answered "My hands and head caught on fire, but it didn't hurt. But that was after I passed out from a fever, I think..." Raph reached for Casey once more and continued "I only got some of what was on _Mikey_ , splashed onto me. When I got hit by Mikey's shaking, I started feeling really cold." Donnie thought deeply about their symptoms.  
Then Leo finally spoke up saying, "What's happening to us Don?"

* * *

"Well," Donnie started, "I have some suspicions, but I need to see what your 'powers' are. Raph you said that you could go on fire?" Raph smirked as his palms ignited with flames, "Yep" he responded. "What can you do Leo?" Donnie asked the oldest. "It seems like I can make myself lighter than air or something." And then Leo's hands glowed as he rose up off the ground. "It looks like you might be able to _control_ gravity, that's why it looks like your floating." "Whoa" Leo said as he landed on the floor once more, "So it's like telepathy or something?" Donnie shook his head, "No, telepathy is way more complicated. It's like a whole bunch of other things added to it at once. What you have is like being able to lift things up and down. Thus, controlling their gravity." "Ohh,"Leo responded looking a little confused from the long explanation.

"What about me?" Mikey shouted excitedly, "What's my power?" "It's obvious isn't it, you can shapeshift into things you have already touched." "Whoa!" Mikey said with big eyes, "You mean I could turn into Raph or someone else if I wanted to?" Donnie replied after thinking for a moment. "Yeah probably, but you might need to concentrate or something, I don't know! What am I? An expert on super powers?" he said looking annoyed. "Whoa, Big D, it was just a question." Mikey said. Raph said "Wait, if Mikey only turns into things that he already touch, then..." Raph paused and then growled at Mikey and started after him once more, yelling "It was you who ate my Jell-o!" The angry turtle started after the guilty turtle and chased him around the lair and setting things a blaze once more.

* * *

After Raph and Mikey finally stopped running around the lair after a good while and the sofa fire (which Raph set on fire after missing Mikey) was put out; Leo got up suddenly. "I just remembered," he said "We grabbed a sample of the strange mutagen. I think it's still in the Shellrazer." Then he dashed out to get it. Donnie's face brighten. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, "I could find out what made it affect us like this."

Casey spoke up, finally out of the sewer water, "Do you think that you could find a cure for this?" he asked. Donnie's face fell, "I do remember seeing what some of the things were in the stuff," he explained, "From that list it looks like, well... I think that this may be permanent." Raph's head jerked up as he heard this. " _What!?_ What do you mean!? You're not saying that..." Donnie looked at him "Yes I am Raph, I think that we might be stuck like this _forever!_ "

* * *

 ** _What will happen to the guys? What will Master Splinter think of all this? Stay tuned for the next chap...  
_** _ **Raph (interrupts): What!? You can't end the chapter like that!  
**_ _ **Mikey: Yeah, I want to know if I turn into pizza!  
**_ _ **Raph: Why would you want to turn into something that you just ate? That's wrong Mikey..."  
**_ _ **Mikey: whispers**. **..Says the hot-head...  
**_ _ **Raph: What did you just say!? I'll show you hot-head!** (Chases after Mikey with his hands flaming)  
_ _ **Silverwings00: Sorry, due to Mikey provoking a certain hot-headed turtle...** (Raph yells to Silverwings00: I'm not Hot-headed!" and starts after Silverwings00) Silverwings00's eyes grow wide... **We'llhavetocutthisshortbye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mikey walks in._

 _ **Mikey: What up ya'll? Welcome to chapter 8! Hope you enjoy the…**_

 _ **Silverwings00: Mikey! I'm supposed to introduce the chapter!**_

 _ **Mikey: Aw, come on! Just this once?**_

 _ **Donnie: Silverwings00 is right, besides, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?**_

 _ **Mikey: For what?**_

 _ **Donnie: You know, the thing that we planned to do…**_

 _ **Mikey: …**_

 _ **Donnie: Come on! It was your idea!**_ _Raph and Leo walk in._ _ **The prank we were going to pull on Leo and Raph after the chapter!**_

 _ **Raph: Nice to know!**_

 _ **Donnie: Oops…**_

 _ **Silverwings00: Oh Donnie, I'd start running right about now.**_

 _ **Donnie: I see your point!**_ _(dashes off)_

 _ **Silverwings00: Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Casey spoke up, finally out of the sewer water, "Do you think that you could find a cure for this?" he asked. Donnie's face fell, "I do remember seeing what some of the things were in the stuff," he explained, "From that list it looks like, well... I think that this may be permanent." Raph's head jerked up as he heard this. "What!? What do you mean!? You're not saying that..." Donnie looked at him "Yes I am Raph, I think that we might be stuck like this forever!"_

* * *

Leo walked back into the living room with the vile, handing it to Donatello. "Come on, guys" Leo said "Look at the bright side, think of the possibilities with these powers! We might even have an advantage over Shredder!" "If we control our powers..."Raph mumbled. "Hmm, You're right Raph." Donnie said as he thought for a moment.

However as he was thinking, his powers went loose. This time lifting the broken television set into the air. Leo noticing this rolled his eyes and said to Don "You're doing it again Donnie." "Ahh!" Donnie cried. Then the T.V crashed back to the floor. "Aw man, not again!" Donnie groaned in frustration, "I wasn't even doing anything!" Leo just stared, "Okay… um Donnie, how about you work with the sample of purple mutagen," he stated. "Oh, yeah…" Donnie chuckled nervously with embarrassment.

* * *

Then Donnie added "Oh, and a sample of each of our blood should help me compare the differences and changes the mutagen made." Mikey looked up suddenly after Donnie said this. "Wait, you don't mean…"he stammered. Donnie looked over to Raph and Leo, "You two know what to do…" Donnie sighed. Mikey started to back away. "Oh no you don't!" Raph said ready to pounce on him. "AHHH!" Mikey screamed and quickly ran away with Raph closing in on him.

April and Casey looked puzzled for a moment, then Leo seeing this explained to them. "Mikey really doesn't like needles." Leo said, "When Donnie tried to update our shots, it took us forever to find Mikey and even then to get him to hold still." "How did you get him to hold still?" April asked. "Master Splinter" he answered. 'Master Splinter was the only one who could calm him down long enough for Donnie to apply the shots' he thought. Then he started after Mikey as well.

* * *

"Well, I better grab the equipment and fast so Mikey doesn't get away." Donnie said as he got up. Then he started for his lab. "I'll help you Raph!" Casey yelled, "It's been like five minutes since something or someone got pounded!" and ran after Leo and Raph who were still on the tail of Mikey who was now screaming throughout the halls "AHHHH! You wouldn't take me alive!"

Then the frantic turtle dashed into Raph's room. "Oh no you don't!" Raph said and threw the door open. Sploosh! Cold icy water hit Raph like a kick in the gut. "Ha ha!" Mikey laughed and ran past the wet turtle. "MIKEY! You are so going to get it now!" Raph roared at him and went after him once again. Leo and Casey followed after Mikey and the very angry turtle wondering if they would ever run out of energy.

* * *

"Here Donnie, I'll give you a hand" April offered after seeing this. Donnie smiled to her as he said "Thanks April! Here, you can get the injectors ready while I grab a secret weapon…" he chuckled. Donnie opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. Then he grabbed a slice of pizza and then with the bottle, carefully placed a few drops on it. 'What is that?' April wondered. Not realizing she didn't say it out loud Donnie answered her "It's something to calm Mikey right down if he doesn't calm down by himself!"

Then he saw her surprised look. "Oops" Donnie said looking very embarrassed now, "I heard your thoughts again, didn't I…."  
"Uh yeah, please don't do that." April said, turning slightly red at the thought of Donnie reading her mind. I mean what if he sees that I…" April thought to herself and then Donnie interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry April," Donnie said nervously "It's so hard to control…" _Smash!_ They both jumped at the sound.

Then saw that it was a beaker that had broken on impact with the floor. "Um did that just…"April whispered. "Aww," Donnie groaned slamming his head to the table as he realized what was the cause of the breakage."Sorry, I did it again…" he said. "There goes a good piece of equipment." April smiled to him and said "Come on, let's just get those blood samples." Then they both walked out of the lab to help catch Mikey.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings: Thanks for reading! I'll...**_

 _ **Mikey** (runs by Silverwings) **: AHHH! I won't let you do it!**_

 _ **Raph: Come on! If you don't stop, I swear...**_

 _ **Silverwings: No you won't do anything of the sort Raphael! This has a rating of K+**_

 _ **Leo: Please Mikey! Donnie needs to look at a sample of your blood.**_

 _ **Silverwings: Guys, in case you have not noticed, this chapter is long over**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Raph: So?**_

 _ **Silverwings: So Stop chasing each other around!**_

 _ **Mikey: Yeah Raph!**_

 _ **Raph:** (growls)_

 _ **Mikey: Well, he he, its been nice but I'd need to...** (starts running again)_

 _ **Raph: You little...!**_

 _ **Mikey: Due to Raph being a big hot-head** (Hey!) **we'll have to cut this shortttt!**_

 _ **Silverwings: Mikey!** (runs after him) **Sorry but Bye!** ("That's my line, Mikey!)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Silverwings: Hey everybody! I'm glad to announce three things:**_

 _ **1\. This chapter is finished, up, and ready to go!**_

 _ **2\. The first chapter of my latest stories 'The Best/Worst Day Ever'**_ _ **(It's an Apritello!) and 'High School Musical: Ninja Style'**_ _ **is up. (Note to readers, may not actually follow high school musical due to never seen the movie). Neither of the two are related to this storyline but they are still going to be totally awesome!  
**_

 _ **3\. There's 1,000 views for this story (Awesome)!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone! And keep reading and responding! :)**_

* * *

 _"Um did that just…"April whispered. "Aw man," Donnie groaned slamming his head to the table as he realized what was the cause of the breakage."Sorry, I did it again…" he said. "There goes a good piece of equipment." April smiled to him and said "Come on, let's just get those blood samples." Then they both walked out of the lab to help catch Mikey._

* * *

Mikey was silent. Something that very rarely occurred, however he felt that it was for a necessary cause. Beside him was Ice cream kitty, who was slowly melting. Ice cream kitty meowed impatiently, she didn't enjoy melting in the stuffy closet. Mikey petted her trying to quiet her down and thought of how he was going to get out of this mess. Then he remembered what he could do. He had powers, like a super hero! He thought of ice cream kitty and then his body slowly morphed into a gooey pile of ice cream shaped like a cat. Mikey looked at himself and exhaled. 'This is incredible!' he thought. 'I'm literally ice cream kitty, no one will know that it is me!' Excited, he wormed his way out his secret spot and back towards the living room.

* * *

Leo and Raph were collapsed onto the couch. Mikey had vanished and there was no trace of him. "Man, we'll never find him!" Raph snapped. "He was the most quickest of the four of us," Leo admitted, and tried to think of a plan. Then he remembered, 'Donnie was able to read Mikey's mind!' Leo muttered "Maybe, just maybe..." Raph saw the expression on Leo's face and said "Uh oh, you have a plan, don't you!" Leo chuckled evilly and replied "Yep and we're going to need our genius as well." Raph stared at him. "You are scaring me Leo..." he stated.

* * *

Raph waited behind the corner, ready and waiting for Leo's plan. He looked to Leo and Donnie. Casey and April had to head home, but wished them luck on catching Mikey. Donnie was near the Shellrazer putting his powers to the test. As ice cream kitty rubbed herself on his leg, he put his hands on the sides of his head and focused. 'Find Mikey, find Mikey...Where is he?' As he listen with his powers, he heard Raph think "Come on plan, fail already!" Donnie chuckled quietly, and listened once more. Then he halted as he heard 'They'll never know that I'm Ice cream Kitty!' Donnie smirked as he looked down towards the cat currently now curled on the floor. Then he went to Leo's mind and said to him with his powers 'Found him, his hiding as ice cream kitty' Leo smirked as he put phase two into action. "Oh well" he called out, "I guess we'll just have to finish these pizzas by ourselves since Mikey doesn't want any!" Leo held up the remaining pizzas. Mikey's (as ice cream kitty) eyes went wide and he quickly shifted back to his normal form. "NOOOOO!" he yelled and dove for the pizzas. Landing on the floor with the pizzas in his hands, he sighed in relief. Raph quickly moved in toward Mikey with the needle Donnie had grabbed for the occasion. Mikey's eyes go wide and he tried to get away. But too late...The needle sunk into his arm.

* * *

"Ahh! What did you put in me?" he said starting to panic. Donnie grinned and said to the others "It'll be taking affect in 3, 2, 1, now!" Slowly Mikey's eyes got all dreamy and he collapsed on to the floor. Leo, looking a little concerned, asked "What did you do to him?" Donnie snickering answered "It's a small sedative." It acts like a laughing gas without knocking them out. He'll be out of it for a while." The three turned to Mikey who was now petting Leo's foot. "Hey" he said "I found a little turtle! I'm going to love him and care for him and call him George!" Then he gave it a big hug. Raph laughed "Oh good luck fearless, I...OW!" he said and look up to find Donnie had a second needle.

* * *

"Sorry Raph, I need your blood sample too." he said as Raph too collapsed. He finished and got the sample from Leo next. "I'm the only one who doesn't go nuts from a needle? Thanks Don." Leo said sarcasticly. "You know what happened last time I tried to give Raph a shot! He broke my needle," then added "and my nose!" Leo shrugged "Fine..."

Finally Donnie turned to the delirious turtle on the floor, who was now hugging Leo's leg. "III"MMM A TRREEEE HHUUGGGGERRR!" he sang at the top of his lungs, trying to shake his 'tree'. Donnie covered his ears as he got the final sample. Then he hurried to his lab, anxious to get away from the singing. "I'll be in my lab if you need me!" he called back to Leo, who was now wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings laughing: That is just hilarious! I really need a video of those two!**  
 **Leo** walks in covered in marker and glitter: **No, no you don't...  
Sliverwings: O.O  
Leo: Oh come on! It's not that bad is it?  
Silverwings nods: What in the world happened?!  
Leo: Mikey found the markers and still thought I was his 'pet' while Raph was helping. Where he got the glitter, I have no idea!  
Mikey: GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Silverwings: How long did Donnie say that stuff would last?  
Leo's eyes go wide and he dashes off screen.  
Raph in a singsong voice: Where are you? I need to finish the rainbows on you George!  
Silverwings: Uhhh...Due to Mikey and Raph being really out of it, we need to cut this short...** looks back to the three turtles **Seriously** , **they starting to scare me...Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Silverwings: Hey sorry for the delay on this chapter. My computer got hacked and the chapter got deleted somehow.  
**_

 _ **Mikey: For the last time, it wasn't my fault!**_  
 _ **Silverwings: Oh and I suppose that Donatello deleted my... You know what? Never mind, just enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Mikey: PIZZA FOREVER! :D**_

 _ **Silverwings: GET OFF MIKEY!**_

* * *

 _"Ahh! What did you put in me?" he said starting to panic. Donnie grinned and said to the others "It'll be taking affect in 3, 2, 1, now!" Slowly Mikey's eyes got all dreamy and he collapsed on to the floor. Leo, looking a little concerned, asked "What did you do to him?" Donnie snickering answered "It's a small sedative." It acts like a laughing gas without knocking them out. He'll be out of it for a while." The three turned to Mikey who was now petting Leo's foot. "Hey" he said "I found a little turtle! I'm going to love him and care for him and call him George!" Then he gave it a big hug. Raph laughed "Oh good luck fearless, I...OW!" he said and look up to find Donnie had a second needle._

 _"Sorry Raph, I need your blood sample too." he said as Raph too collapsed. He finished and got the sample from Leo next. "I'm the only one who doesn't go nuts from a needle? Thanks Don." Leo said sarcasticly. "You know what happened last time I tried to give Raph a shot! He broke my needle," then added "and my nose!" Leo shrugged "Fine..."_

 _Finally Donnie turned to the delirious turtle on the floor, who was now hugging Leo's leg. "III"MMM A TRREEEE HHUUGGGGERRR!" he sang at the top of his lungs, trying to shake his 'tree'. Donnie covered his ears as he got the final sample. Then he hurried to his lab, anxious to get away from the singing. "I'll be in my lab if you need me!" he called back to Leo, who was now wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into._

* * *

Leo drew in a deep breath as he concentrated once more. He focused as he tried lifting a book off the floor, but to no avail. For a while, his powers worked but now there was no hint of them. He groaned in frustration, as he said "I hope Donnie has better luck than me..."as he shook his head.

Raph was currently having problems of his own. Raph's fire seemed to have a mind of its own and wouldn't go out. This made eating a bit difficult for him. Raph reached for the pizza on his plate.

As his fingers touched the crust, the pizza caught flame. "Ahhhh! Come on!" Raph yelled in frustration. As for Mikey, well, Mikey now could look like his three brothers without difficulty.

However he was still working on morphing into a human, which was nearly impossible for him at the moment. Mikey closed his eyes and pictured Casey. Patches of white skin appeared on his own green skin. However that was about it. None of the three turtles seem to have much of any luck with their new powers.

{Evil line break! ;).}

* * *

Splinter sat at the top of the mountain in the forest, far from the city but close to the old O'Neil house. He quietly sat, meditating. He was thankful for the peacefulness, which was one of the reasons for the trip. His sons, especially Leo and Donnie thought that a vacation would be good for Master Splinter. Through

He paused as he heard a large rumbling from above. He looked up and saw dark stormy clouds gathering, then decided to head inside to continue his meditation. Then he started back for the house, carefully making his way down the mountain.

* * *

Donnie reached for a clean slide as he carefully observed Raph's blood sample. As he compared the newest blood samples with their old ones, he noticed their own mutagen and the new mutagen. Donnie gasped at what he saw. "Amazing..." he said.

He saw the two mutagens mixing together, intertwining together. As the two merged together, it created a strange blue looking color. Then he saw it affect the DNA in different ways. He quickly switched back to Mikey's DNA.

The now blue mutagens were merging with his DNA, creating the power of transfiguration for him. "Incredible! The mutagens in Mikey's blood is creating an amazing effect on his DNA! And Raph's looks like it was powering him with self-generate heat at an amazing rate! And it looks like his body is compensating for it. There's no sign of protein dissembling or tissue damage! J-just amazing!"

Donnie reached for Leo sample, then noticed his hand was gone. "Whoa! What the..." Then it reappeared, first transparent then in full view. Donnie sucked in a breath, then looked at himself in the mirror next to the lab's table.

As he saw himself, his whole body vanished, including his head. "Darwin's bread!" Donnie exclaimed. "I-i-i'm invisible! How am I doing it?" he wondered. Then an idea popped into his head.

Donnie walked back to the microscope and reached for his blood sample. He placed a drop onto the clean slide and placed it under the microscope.

As he looked into it, he noticed the mutagen had waves of energy around them. And as the mutagen touched his cells, the energy moved onto them, creating them with a special sense. Donnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, the mutagen has spread like a virus! Except it's like, making a six sense or something, or controlling energy. Maybe that's how I'm invisible! I'm controlling light energy waves. As for hearing minds and the telekinesis, I think that I was hearing the electrical brain waves that their were giving off or something. Yeah, I think that's the answer! My power is controlling different waves, thus the ability to turn invisible, mind reading, and telekinesis." Donnie said to himself, "Hmm, what reaction is Leo's sample giving off?"

He placed aside his own sample and reached for Leo's. Placing it under the microscope, he peered at it, studying it carefully.

Then a look of concern appeared on his face. "Hmm, I don't like the look of this," Donnie said to himself, "Leo must have not been exposed to the mutagen." Donnie pulled away from the microscope. "It looks like the mutagen in his blood is still unstable." Donnie said in a concerned tone.

Quickly, he got up out of his chair and went towards the lab door and went to find the others; to report to Leo and the others what he discovered.

* * *

Raph walked out of the kitchen in defeat. Leo looked up from his mediation. "Did you get that fire under control?" Leo asked the red-masked turtle.

"Which one?" Raph grumbled back. Leo's eyes went wide. "What do you mean which one...wait, you didn't set the kitchen on fire again did you?" Leo demanded. Raph looked at the floor guiltily. "Raph, come on, you said that you'd get your temper under wraps." Leo said with a sigh. Raph shot him a glare as he replied, "Yes I did, and I don't have a temper! Its just not easy to control powers like these. You don't have anything to worry about! Your powers are easy..."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." a voice said from near the entrance of the lair. Raph jumped, "Who's there?" he demanded. "Man Raph, your head is thicker than your shell for sure...", still invisible Donatello replied back.

"Donnie, where are you?" Leo called out. "I'm right here, can't you see me?" Donnie said, this time closer to them. "Uh, not really, genius," Raph said. "Oops, guess I'm still invisible" Donnie chuckled to himself.

"Did you figure out what that new mutagen is doing to us yet, Donnie?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I found out quite a bit. The Kraang definitely designed this mutagen differently than the original mutagen. You see the..." "Einstein! To the point!" Raph snapped impatiently.

Donnie looked hurt, but continued "Fine, alright...wait, where's Mikey?" The three looked around when Raph suddenly gave a scream in terror.

Leo and Donnie jumped at least five feet. "What Raph!? You nearly made me wet my shell!", Donnie yelled. Raph pointed to the back of his shell with a trembling finger.

* * *

There on his shell was a brown, hard to miss cockroach. "Really Raph? It's just a roach..." Leo snapped. Donnie picked the cockroach up. "Guys, I don't think that this is no ordinary cockroach," Donnie said, "Mikey, the jig is up. I know its you!"

A small "ah man" was heard from the bug as it leaped off Donnie's hand and onto the floor, morphing into the freckled turtle.

Flames covered Raph's head as he growled "Mikey," and started for the youngest. Mikey yelped and dove behind Leo. Raph was just about ready to spring onto Mikey. When suddenly, cold water splashed all over the red-masked turtle, putting the flames out.

Donnie smirked as he said "Didn't miss that time." Leo looked amazed. "Wow, you are definitely getting better control over your powers, Donnie," Leo said, "What can you say about our powers though?"

"Well," Donnie began, "Mikey's DNA structure is now incredibly flexible, enabling him to change his shape at will. Raph's body is self-generating heat, giving him fire abilities. And I have telekinesis-like abilities which means I can control different energy waves." Donnie explained.

"What about me?" Leo asked, a little puzzled as to why Donnie left him out. Donnie frowned, "It's you I'm worried about Leo. It seems that the very little new mutagen you were exposed to is making the mutagen already in your body unstable. Until it settles, you could end up with anything."

Raph, Mikey, and Leo looked confused. "But I had powers just a short time ago. What happened then?" Leo questioned. Donnie thought for a moment. "It's probably one of the side effects of the process. I guess I'll just need to keep a close eye on you for a while. At least until the mutagen is more stable." Donnie explained. Leo sighed as he looked towards the floor. Raph, noticing this spoke up, "Leo, with or without powers, you are still one of the best ninja and leaders I know, so buck up and act like a leader!" Leo smiled as he said "You're right Raph,"

* * *

Donnie's t-phone suddenly started to ring. As Donnie picked it up, he noticed it was April. "Hey April, what's up?" He said. A panicked voice answer back, "Guys help me! The Kraang got me... they're coming for... Casey...hurry!" Then the line went dead. Leo and Raph's eye grew wide as Donnie shouted into the speaker"April? April!"

* * *

 ** _Donnie: What did you do to my sweet princess you...you monster!  
_**

 ** _Silverwings: Donnie, seriously...You'll find out in the next chapter_**

 ** _Donnie's eyes turn full red_**

 ** _Leo: Uh Silverwings, I'd start running right about now..._**

 ** _Silverwings starts backing away from Donnie: Come on Donnie we're friends! You wouldn't hurt me would you?_**

 ** _Donnie roars and starts chasing Silverwings_**

 ** _Silverwings takes off as she shouts: Yes you would, yes you would!_**

 ** _Leo: Due to Donnie, (looks back to the mad turtle) going rabid, we're going to have to cut this short._** _Turns around and watches Donnie chase Silverwings around the lair. **Wow, I've never seen Donnie this angry...kind of scary looking** _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Mikey: YEAAAHH!_** _screaming_ _through the hallway_

 ** _Donnie:_ _Quiet Mikey! Silverwings is still asleep!_**

 ** _Mikey: So?_**

 ** _Donnie: She said she's feeling better and when she wakes up, she'll post the next chapter! That's what!_**

 ** _Mikey: o.0_**

 ** _Donnie: Argh, why do I even bother? I hope you all enjoy this chapter.._**. _then mumbles " **even though its embarrassing** "_

* * *

 _Donnie's t-phone suddenly started to ring. As Donnie picked it up, he noticed it was April. "Hey April, what's up?" He said. A panicked voice answer back, "Guys help me! The Kraang got me... they're coming for... Casey...hurry!" Then the line went dead. Leo and Raph's eye grew wide as Donnie shouted into the speaker"April? April!"_

* * *

Donnie quickly tried calling back, but the line was dead. There was a look of panic on his face. Donnie turned to his brothers as he said "Hurry! My April need our help!"

The other three just stared, as Donnie turned deep red. "Our April..." Donnie corrected, "um, April...never mind! Let's just go! She needs our help!" Donnie said, still feeling embarrassed about the slip up.

Leo nodded as he agreed, "Come on!" he said. And the four rushed off in the shellrazer, through the night.

* * *

The shellrazer raced down the streets as Donnie tracked April's location on her phone. The red blinking dot moved until finally stopping at an empty warehouse along the outskirts of town. " Got the coordinates guys!" Donnie said as he send the location up to the drivers seat. "Okay, lets move!" Leo said, making a turn.

Mikey spun around in his seat. "Why would the Kraang want to attack now?" Mikey asked. "hmm," Donnie said, as he started thinking about it. Raph spoke up, "It must be because of that new mutagen."

"Yeah!" Donnie said gasping, "And April is probably a part to their plan!" Donnie set his hand on the keyboard of his console. "Whatever it is they are doing, we need to put a stop to it, now!" Donnie said angrily. His anger grew at the thought of April being used by the Kraang.

* * *

As he thought angrily about it, the shellrazer increased faster and faster. "Whoa," Leo shouted as speed increased. "Slow down Leo!" Raph shouted. "I can't! Something has seized the controls!" Leo yelled back. As Donnie blinked and was jolted back to reality, the shellrazer started to slow back down.

Donnie looked sheepishly as Leo and Raph glared at him. "Oops?" Donnie said."Donnie get a hold of yourself and your powers!" Raph yelled with his hands increasing in temperature. "I'm not the only one that loses control of my powers" Donnie yelled back.

Leo stopped the shellrazer and stepped in between the two."Both of you, knock it off!" Leo ordered. "Why should I?" Raph demanded. Leo giving Raph a look, then said "Because we're here..."

* * *

The fall night was cool and crisp, as the brothers crept around the roof of the Kraang they looked in, the guys noticed April in there, bound to a table, with Casey unconscious on the floor in a corner of the warehouse. "April!" Donnie gasped. Then quickly added "Oh, and Casey..." when Raph gave him a quick glare. Leo quickly silenced the two before anymore was said.

"Kraang will now experiment on the one known as April O'Neil." A Kraang droid near by said. "Yes, with this protegen, Kraang will become that which is know as unstoppable." Another Kraang said. "However, that which is known a protegen, must be perfected first." It responded.

Mikey snorted and whispered, "That's what they call the new mutagen? I can think of way cooler names, like power mutagen or super awesome goo or..." "Okay we get it Mikey!" Raph snapped at him. "Shh!" Leo hushed, "Really, guys? We're ninjas and we're supposed to be silent! Anyway, Donnie, you see if Casey is alright, Mikey and Raph deal with the Kraang droids and I'll free April and dump the rest of their protegen supply."

Donnie made a face, but made no comment as he made his way towards Casey. Mikey jumped out yelling "Booyakasha!" as he landed on the Kraang droids. Raph grinned as he knocked over more Kraang, "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"It is them which are known as the turtles!" a Kraang droid said. Then the Kraang droid reached over and pressed the alarm. Leo noticing this shouted "No!" but was too late.

More Kraang droids rushed in and soon filled the room. Leo hurried over to April and cut the straps that were binding her. "Hurry we need to get out of here before things get..." Before Leo could finish, a Kraang at the control panel pressed the release button for the protegen tank hanging above them. Leo, thinking fast, shoved April aside. Cold protegen dosed him from head to foot. Leo soon passed out from the burning...

* * *

 _ **Silverwings: Cliffhanger! Ah, good to be back!**_

 _ **Donnie: I think I liked it better when you were unconscious...**_

 _ **Raph: Seriously what were you thinking?! Taking on Shredder alone like that?**_

 _ **Silverwings: You're starting to sound like Leo now.**_

 _ **Raph: Someone has to...**_

 _ **Silverwings: Don't worry, I am not killing Leo off...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be posted soon**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Silverwings: Hi again! Sorry for the long delay. Things have been really busy... Anyway, sorry for the small chapter. I'll post the next chapter next week :) I promise, all of the stories will have an ending. I just have been really busy...  
_**

 ** _Donnie: By busy, you mean pranking Shredder..._**

 ** _Silverwings: No I don't!_** _whispers **But that was hilarious though!  
**_

 _ **Mikey: Definitely! Worthy of Dr. Prankenstein!**_

 _ **Silverwings: Anyway, this is a heads-up that this story is almost to its end (there is a few chapters left), However... I will post a series, continuing the story line. And possibly a sequel and (drum-roll please) A Cross-over!**_

 _ **Mikey:** Sequels in delight..._

 _ **Silverwings** : covers her pointed ears **Oww, Mikey! Sensitive hearing, remember?**_

 _ **Donnie: Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _More Kraang droids rushed in and soon filled the room. Leo hurried over to April and cut the straps that were binding her. "Hurry we need to get out of here before things get..." Before Leo could finish, a Kraang at the control panel pressed the release button for the protegen tank hanging above them. Leo, thinking fast, shoved April aside. Cold protegen dosed him from head to foot. Leo soon passed out from the pain of protegen burning on him..._

* * *

"Leo!" Raph yelled in horror. He looked around as he saw more Kraang droids pile in the warehouse. "Fall back Mikey, Donnie! Leo is down!" Raph hollered to them.

Donnie nodded as he hauled up a beaten up Casey over his shell and ran towards the Shellrazer behind Mikey and April, who was helping Raph pull Leo into the Shellrazer.

April climbed into the driver's seat and floored the gas as she shifted the vehicle into reverse. The Shellrazer jolted out of sight of the warehouse and into the streets of New York City, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"How are they guys?" April asked as she drove closer towards the lair. "I'm going to have to give Casey stitches, splint his arm, ice his swollen ankle, and who knows what else." Donnie said in an irritated tone. Then he looked over towards Leo. "I'm not sure about Leo though. That was a big splash of protegen he got. I need to get him into the lab. "

As the three turtles carried Leo into Donnie's lab, a small device carefully placed on the underside of the Shellrazer started flashing.

* * *

As the Kraang watch the security footage of the Shellrazer racing away, a damaged Kraang droid walked towards the two other Kraang. One Kraang looked towards the damaged Kraang asking "Is that which is know as the plan done? The damage Kraang nodded and said, "Yes, that which is know as the bomb, has been planted..."

* * *

 _ **Raph: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?  
**_

 _ **Silverwings: Uhh... Oh wow, look at the time! BYE! quickly** makes a portal and leaves_

 ** _Raph: Get back here you double crossing # $% &%$#_**

 ** _Donnie:_** _covering_ _Mikey's ear_ _s_ ** _Raph! Language! Don't say that in front of Mikey. And this is PG only!_**

 ** _Mikey: Huh? What did you_ _s_ _ay?_** _yelling slightly_

 ** _Raph: She broke her promise! Silverwings said she won't write anything else drastic. Now she is going to..._**

 ** _Donnie: Because Raph won't clean his mouth out (HEY!) we'll need to cut this short. See you next chapter!_**

 ** _Raph: I'm gonna #%$..._**

 ** _Donnie: BYE!_**


End file.
